Hates
by ServantOfFate65
Summary: Team 7 reflects on their least favorite colors. Hints of SasuNaru and microscopic hints of SakuIno.


ServantOfFate: Hi! This is my first fic so please be nice. I personally adore the pairing Sasunaru, so I had to be daring and write it up.

**Time**: If you try, I guess it could be anytime in the series. Ah, the power of imagination…

**Warning**: Yaoi. BoyxBoy love. Shojen Ai. GirlxGirl hints. However, you say it it's here. If you have a problem with it, go now. Leave. Go read some happy story about Goldilocks and the Three Bears.

IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH GAYS AND LESBIANS BEGONE!

I have no idea how to make it any clearer. No, I do not in fact in fact enjoy flamers. However, I get extremely upset if it's because of my characters sexual preferences. I just wrote it in the freakin' summary for crying out loud.

**Disclaimer**: Me? Own the wonderful world of Naruto? _Breaks into hysterical laughter. _Uh, no. Not in this or any other lifetime. _Goes off to cry and use the misery to write angst poems to scare my friends into thinking I'm suicidal._

* * *

Sasuke hates the color orange. It's just so loud and attention seeking. It screams, "Hello! I'm here! Look at me!" It runs around in circles to get attention and to shock your eyes. Sasuke also doesn't look good in orange. He was almost albino pale with raven black hair and matching black eyes. Orange and him didn't mix. End of story. 

The color orange makes him remember the last memory he has of his mother alive. She's laughing, putting a tiara of orange flowers she found and twined together on his head. Sasuke doesn't like the color orange.

It's one of the many colors of the sun. The sun so bright, not even Sasuke can stand to look at it. It's one of the rare things he can't glare at. The color orange screams for the attention he always gets, but never wants.

Orange desires most what he detests. It's a symbol of the joys and carefree worries some have. Sasuke hates orange, so how come when he sees the orange blur that is Naruto, he feels happy inside?

Naruto hates the color red. For one it's the color of blood. Blood that gets spilled from friends and fellow ninja. Red represents so many sad things to Naruto.

Red represents the valentines other children get on Valentines Day. He'd never say, but just once he'd like a valentine.

Red represents the color of the house that Sakura goes home to everyday, filled with family. The opposite of the small empty apartment he lives in.

Red is the color with anger. Naruto can't help it; he has an uncontrollable one. Why does that make him so bad? Others have worse tempers and are labeled as 'misunderstood'.

Red is the color of the grading pen Iruka-sensei uses to grade his test. The scores are written in red too, all in big letters at the top. No matter, how much he tries, he can't make the words happy and past a 60-Do-better-next-time.

Red is also the color of Naruto's secret hate- the eyes of the Kyuubi. So how come when he sees Sasuke's sharingan spinning wildly at him, he can only feel a strange thrill?

Sakura doesn't have a particularly hated color. What she hates is flowers. Flowers can give her allergies so bad she goes around hacking and sneezing for weeks.

Flowers desire attention. The bright ones so overshadow the little quiet ones that Sakura feels it is unfair.

Flowers can be weak and fragile. They can break and bend when hurt by a careless hand. They're dependent on you; you're necessary often for their survival. If you forget about a plant, they can grow brittle for loss of water and wilt for lack of attention.

There are some flowers, who make it on their own. These wildflowers are a constant 'in-your-face' plant. They don't act like it though. Take it home and plant it and they'll bloom for you.

They'll forgive you for not loving them just like that. They'll forgive you for abandoning and breaking them if you ask. Why? If Sakura hates flowers so much, then why is she seen in the flower shop so often discussing them with Ino?

** Owari**

* * *

ServantOfFate: Success! Yes, you can probably tell this is my first written fic online, so be kind. 

Review!


End file.
